nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Roman's Revenge
|Writer(s) = Nicki Minaj Kaseem Dean Marshall Mathers T. Smith |Producer(s) = Swizz Beatz}} "Roman's Revenge" is a song performed by Trinidadian rapper Nicki Minaj from her debut studio album Pink Friday. It was written by Minaj, Kaseem Dean, Marshall Mathers and T. Smith, and was produced by Swizz Beatz. It was released exclusively on October 30, 2010 through the US iTunes store, as a promotional release preceding the album's release. The song features guest vocals by rapper Eminem. The official remix features her mentor Lil Wayne. Nicki performs the song as her alternate persona, Roman Zolanski, along with Slim Shady (Eminem's alter ego), who is dissing fellow female rapper, Lil' Kim whose response was a song called "Black Friday." Even though the song was not released as an official single from Pink Friday, it charted within the top 200 on iTunes. Background On October 31, Nicki Minaj talked about it with MTV: "We went out on a whim and put it in the air like, 'It'd be great if he would collaborate with us,' ''" Minaj said."''I remember I kept talking about it, and I thought, 'It can't hurt.' I sent him one record, and he didn't love it. He didn't say, 'I don't love it'; he just said, 'Can you send me something that's a little more me?' I sent him an e-mail and thanked him for that, just having enough respect. Sometimes people don't respond. He had the respect, at least, to treat me like a peer."Nicki Minaj, Eminem Get Rowdy On 'Roman's Revenge' Retrieved June 27, 2012. On November 17, Minaj talks more about the "supposedly" diss she made to Lil' Kim at The Wendy Williams Show: "When you put out records, only the guilty ones feel like you're talking about them," Minaj said. "If you have nothing to worry about, if you never came out saying stuff, if you never came out saying your ungrateful bullshit, then you wouldn't worry about it."Nicki Minaj Hints Lil' Kim Is 'Roman's Revenge' Target Retrieved June 27, 2012. Composition Roman's Revenge begins with ominous strings and the weighty knock of the drums and bass line. The song features a dark beat and intense energy. Critical Reception Performance Nicki perform the song in all her performances at the Femme Fatale Tour. It was the first song of the set. Lyrics NICKI MINAJ LYRICS - Roman's Revenge at AZlyrics Retrieved June 27, 2012. Charts Lil Wayne remix |Writer(s) = Nicki Minaj Dwayne Carter Kaseem Dean T. Smith |Producer(s) = Swizz Beatz}} The official remix of "Roman's Revenge" is track number 15 on Nicki Minaj's album Pink Friday, only on the UK re-release edition, but not the Super Bass re-release of the album in the UK. It features guest vocals by rapper Lil Wayne. Although "Roman's Revenge 2.0" is not the track's official title, it was nicknamed that by Lil Wayne and is popularly referred to that title by Team Minaj to distinguish from the original. Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Glenwood Place Studios, Burbank, CA *Mixed at Glenwood Place Studios, Burbank, CA Personnel: *Writers: O. Maraj, M. Mathers, K. Dean, T. Smith *Producers: Swizz Beatz *Recorded by: Ariel Chobaz *Recording Assistant: Lyttleton “Cartwheel” Carter *Mixed by: Ariel Chobaz *Mix Assistant: Lyttleton “Cartwheel” Carter Others *Additional Vocals by Safaree "SB" Samuels. *Eminem appears courtesy of Interscope Records. The credits for "Roman's Revenge" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday.Digital booklet of Pink Friday References Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Promotional singles Category:2010 Category:Pink Friday Category:Songs that charted in US Hot 100 Category:Songs that charted in US Hot 100 as a Lead Artist